five_nights_at_freddys_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Adventure Purpleguy
"I take 10 seconds to draw!" - Purple Guy's loading message Adventure Purple Guy (also known as Adventure Purpleguy) is a in Update 2 of FNaF World. He is based on the infamous main antagonist of the Five Nights at Freddy's series and looks similar to his minigame counterpart from FNaF 3. Purple Guy is an 8-bit purple character with a black mouth and eyebrows and white eyes. His appearance is almost exactly how he appeared in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. ' Purple guy' was known in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 as the killer of the five kids . And fnaf 3 the kids spirits were trying to revenge but he wore the springtrap suit thinking that he has won but he died because of the suit . Purple Guy is unlocked if the player collects all the cupcakes (upgrades) in FNAF World 57. When the game is completed, he will be unlocked and usable in a party. Purple Guy's attacks are: * - A white attack that temporarily boosts the parties' speed. * - A purple attack that has a 10% chance to deal 99999 damage to all enemies. * - A yellow attack that has a chance to turn enemies into weaker enemies. When the player runs into him, he will talk to the player: "Don't confuse me with the actual Purple Guy. I'm just a game sprite. Did you know there is a secret path that leads to this graveyard from the very beginning of the game?" Do you like that purple man is in his 8-bit form in the next update? Yes No *Adventure Purple Guy is the only Adventure playable character that is naturally 8-bit. *Adventure Purple Guy is, along with Crying Child and Scott Cawthon, the only playable humans in the game, if the sprite from "There is No Pause Button" (the Sprite himself he uses) is considered human. However, it's still unknown if they are exactly humans. *Adventure Purpleguy's design looks similar to the Purple Guy after he takes apart the animatronics at the end of the mini-games in between the nights in FNaF3. **The only difference is that Purple Guy has bigger eyes and eyebrows and his color is lighter than how he looked in FNaF 3. *The reason why he might be called Purpleguy might be to avoid confusing him with the real Purple Guy. *If talked to, Purpleguy mentions an entrance found near the beginning of the game to the graveyard. This is found in Fazbear Hills, but is not told specifically where. *Adventure Purple Guy is the only party member that is completely 2D and pixelated, likely to make him look more like the acutal Purple Guy from the FNaF series. *Purple Guy having "Slasher" in his attack options could be a reference to the "Five missing children incident." Where an person led 5 kids to the backstage room and killed them, it is likely that the knife was the weapon used to kill the children. IconPG.jpeg|Icon Purple Guy Walk West.gif|Purple Guy from the core series. PurpleGuyLoadingScreen.png|On the loading screen. PurpleGuyIdle.gif|Idle animation. Purpleguyunlock.jpg|Purple Guy's unlock screen. PurpleguyAttack.gif|Attacking animation PurpleGuy unselected.png|Purple Guy's Locked icon Jackochicalatestteaser.jpg|Purpleguy in the teaser. He is on the far left behind Adventure Shadow Freddy. Purple Guy The Full Body.png|Full Body|link=Adventure Crying Child Category:FNaF2 Originated Animatronics Category:FNaF3 Originated Animatronics Category:FNaF4 Originated Animatronics Category:FNaF World Category:Pages Category:Adventure Characters Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Killers Category:FNaF Originated Animatronics Category:Protagonists Category:Creepy!!! Category:New Category:Update 2 Category:Characters not seen in FNAF gameplay Category:Humans Category:Fnaf57freddyinspace